bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare in Doomsville
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 29 |last = The Brawler's Last Stand |next = I am Marucho, Hear Me Roar |image = File: NightmareinDoomsville.jpg }} Nightmare in Doomsville is the 29th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on March 23, 2008, in English. Plot Brawlers find themselves in the Doom Dimension and have located Dan, who was very upset that they "willingly" lost to Masquerade to be sent to the Doom Dimension. Not long after they arrive, the Brawlers are confronted by the six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, who separates them in order to test their skills and allow their Bakugan to evolve. The first of the Brawlers to be tested is Julie. Julie finds herself back at home. At first, she thinks she is she's really at home, but Gorem explains that they're really still in the Doom Dimension and it is just an illusion created by one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, Subterra Clayf. Julie's sister, Daisy (who is also an illusion) then challenges her to a brawl. Julie finds it difficult at first to battle her sister, whom she believes outdoes everything she does, but when she believes in herself and her Gorem, he evolves into Subterra Hammer Gorem and defeats Clayf. Major events *The Brawlers meet the Six Legendary Soldiers. *The Legendary Soldiers plan to test the Brawlers' resolve and skill and say that they will release them and every Bakugan that has ever been sent to the Doom Dimension if they win. *Julie battles Clayf, the Subterra soldier, who uses a manifestation of Julie's sister Daisy as his brawler. *Gorem evolves into Hammer Gorem. *Julie defeats Clayf, passing her test. Featured Brawl Battle at the Illusionary Town *'Julie Makimoto' VS Illusionary Daisy Makimoto Round 1 *'Julie's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Julie's HSP: 0 *'Daisy's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Daisy's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Julie and Daisy both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Daisy throws out Subterra El Condor onto her Gate Card. (Power: 350 Gs) Julie throws out Subterra Tuskor onto her Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Julie activates Nose Slap on Tuskor, allowing him to attack any Bakugan on any part of the field. (Tuskor: 360 Gs - El Condor: 350 Gs). Daisy counters by activating Dragoon on El Condor, adding Tuskor's power level to El Condor and allowing him to counter-attack. (Tuskor: 360 Gs - El Condor: 710 Gs). Tuskor gets wiped out by El Condor's eye blast attack and returns to Julie in ball form. El Condor returns to Daisy in ball form. Daisy's first Gate Card vanishes. Daisy wins this round. Round 2 *'Julie's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Julie's HSP: 0 *'Daisy's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Daisy's HSP: 420 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Daisy sets another Gate Card on the left side of Julie's Gate Card. Daisy throws out Subterra El Condor onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 350 Gs) Julie sets another Gate Card behind Daisy's second Gate Card. Julie throws out Subterra Rattleoid onto her first Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Daisy throws out Subterra Wormquake against Rattleoid. (Rattleoid: 340 Gs - Wormquake: 400 Gs) Julie opens her Gate Card (Grand Spirit), which increases Rattleoid's power level by 50 times the number of Gate Cards on the field. (Rattleoid: 490 Gs - Wormquake: 400 Gs). Daisy activates Spirit Canyon on Wormquake, copying the effect of the Gate Card. (Rattleoid: 490 Gs - Wormquake: 550 Gs). Rattleoid gets wiped out by Wormquake's swallowing-whole attack and returns to Julie in ball form. Wormquake returns to Daisy in ball form. Julie's first Gate Card vanishes. Daisy wins this round. Round 3 *'Julie's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Julie's HSP: 0 *'Daisy's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Daisy's HSP: 870 Bakugan remaining on the field: Daisy's El Condor Julie throws out Subterra Gorem against El Condor. (Gorem: 380 Gs - El Condor: 350 Gs) Daisy opens her Gate Card (Quicksand Freeze). El Condor gets wiped out by Gorem's punching attack and returns to Daisy in ball form. Julie wins this round. Round 4 *'Julie's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Julie's HSP: 0 *'Daisy's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Daisy's HSP: 870 Bakugan remaining on the field: Julie's Gorem Because Daisy's Quicksand Freeze Gate Card was opened, Gorem, the winner of the last battle, remained on that Gate Card without being removed. Now he sinks in the quicksand. Daisy throws out Subterra Clayf onto Julie's second Gate Card. (Power: 500 Gs) Daisy throws out Subterra Wormquake against Gorem. (Gorem: 380 Gs - Wormquake: 400 Gs) Julie activates Copycat on Gorem, copying El Condor's Dragoon Ability used earlier. (Gorem: 780 Gs - Wormquake: 400 Gs). Wormquake gets wiped out by Gorem's punching attack and returns to Daisy in ball form. Gorem returns to Julie in ball form. Daisy's second Gate Card vanishes. Julie wins this round. Round 5 *'Julie's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Julie's HSP: 480 *'Daisy's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Daisy's HSP: 870 Bakugan remaining on the field: Daisy's Clayf Julie throws out Subterra Gorem against Clayf. (Gorem: 380 Gs - Clayf: 500 Gs) Jule opens her Gate Card (Gorem Character), doubling Gorem's power level. (Gorem: 760 Gs - Clayf: 500 Gs). Daisy activates Atomic Brave on Clayf, increasing his power level by the same amount the opponent's increases. (Gorem: 760 Gs - Clayf: 880 Gs). Gorem evolves into Hammer Gorem. (Hammer Gorem: 900 Gs - Clayf: 950 Gs) Because Gorem had gained 70 Gs, (doubled by the effect of the Character Card) Clayf had gained 450 Gs instead of 380. Julie activates Grand Impact on Gorem, transferring 200 Gs from the opponent to him. (Gorem: 1100 Gs - Clayf: 950 Gs) (Clayf gained 200 Gs because of the Grand Impact but was also lowered by 200 Gs after) Clayf gets wiped out by Gorem's punching attack and vanishes. Gorem returns to Julie in ball form. Julie's second Gate Card vanishes. Julie wins this round. Conclusion *'Julie's BR:' 1/3 ~ Daisy's BR: 0/3 The winner is Julie Makimoto. Character Debuts *Daisy Makimoto Bakugan Debuts *Hammer Gorem Bakugan Seen *Apollonir (Humanoid Form) *Clayf *Delta Dragonoid *El Condor *Exedra (Humanoid Form) *Frosch (Humanoid Form) *Gorem *Hammer Gorem *Lars Lion (Humanoid Form) *Oberus (Humanoid Form) *Preyas *Rattleoid *Skyress *Tigrerra *Tuskor *Wormquake Video de:Albträume in der Doom-Dimension Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes